the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Arctic Assault
The Avengers: Arctic Assault roleplay is set on August Twenty Eighth, 2014, in some horrible weather at HYDRA Arctic Base #649 with the first appearance of the Masters of Evil and villainous Winter Soldier. It involves an assault in a snowy terrain between HYDRA and the Avengers. Background Winter Soldier Masters of Evil The Misleading Assassin Arctic Assault Travelling in the Quinjet The Avengers (Wasp, Hawkeye, Captain America, Wolverine, Beast, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Ant-Man) ride aboard the Avengers famous jet the Avenge-Jet, Captain debriefs the team after finishing up on his journal. Before parachuting off however Wolverine reveals he has a fear of heights. Ironic jokes are passed about his fear of heights much to the disdain of Wolverine and they parachute off of the quinjet, progressing to the snowy terrain of the arctic, where they face against HYDRA soldiers. Snowy Warfare Branching out Upon landing the team splits up, they are approached by many HYDRA soldiers, many of which are dispatched and picked apart by the many Avenger members as they defend and hold their own against the heavy forces being sent out towards them. Captain America, Wasp, Hawkeye, Wolverine, Beast, Black Panther, Iron Man, and Ant-Man all decide to split up into different groups, with Captain America going with Wasp and Hawkeye while Iron Man goes along with Ant-Man (who is now Giant Man) and Black Panther while Wolverine and Beast group into their own bunch while sort of sticking with Iron Man, Giant Man, and Black Panther. HYDRA Reinforcements The Avengers go out into total warfare in the snow, fighting against the cold weather while dispatching thousands of HYDRA soldiers whom of which are equipped with high technology weaponry such as weapons that incorporate plasma as offense and defenses. While war ensues and many HYDRA soldiers are dispatched by the Avengers, many Avengers are injured as battle drags out and Captain America's side of offense progresses into the interior of the HYDRA base for the main objective of the assault after rummaging through thousands of HYDRA soldiers. Ant-Man, hurt after pressing his limits with the size enlargement of the Pym Particles, is sent into a near death state in the snow and finds himself requiring assistance from fellow Avengers as Iron Man helps the fellow Avenger to safety. Wolverine, Beast, and the others also follow along discreetly as Black Panther trails along after Iron Man and Ant-Man to enter HYDRA headquarters to deal with the main threat. Using stealth and diversion to cut through HYDRA soldiers patrolling the interior, Black Panther dispatches HYDRA guards and allows an opening for Iron Man and Ant-Man. Invading the Base Hawkeye and Captain use Hawkeye's zipline arrows to get across the drop-off seperating mainland from the HYDRA Base, upon getting there they run into Beast and Wolverine and are ambushed by Taskmaster while going inside. People would charge, Wolverine going first and fast and is tossed aside nearly as fast as he ran, Hawkeye fires arrows and then charges in with Beast only to also be defeated, he then does a quick one on one with Captain America, a long awaited fight since Captain had to let him go on his last mission. As the fight continues Taskmaster uses a poisonous blade given by his teammate to knock Beast out just by grazing him, HYDRA Agents begin to move-in and Wolverine tells the heroes to evacuate inside with Beast and he will deal with Taskmaster and the tanks. Taskmasters Toyhouse The heroes get Beast into a warm room and they begin to check on him using scanners built and given by Tony, he's alive but might not be for long. Upon discovering this Wolverine enters and the room goes on lockdown, the Taskmaster is unbeatable. The doors then open and several HYDRA agents enter, Captain tells the crew to focus on keeping Beast alive and battles the dozens of them alone and shows no struggle winning every fight thrown his way, Taskmaster doesn't like this and enters from the vents swinging on the nearby artificial trees going into attack Steve. While this goes on, the other heroes begin to enter, dealing with lower HYDRA Soldiers and Mercenaries while inside. They split up to cover more ground and Hank runs into the X-Men and Captain and Hawkeye as Taskmaster escapes and uses his great mind to try and help Beast overcome this deadly toxin invading his body. While splitting up, Janet and Tony find some good technology and begin to work on re-establishing comms and Black Panther, he encounters and fights Taskmaster. The heroes with Beast abandon him when he starts doing better believing the room is safe and continues through the mines, finding test subjects abused beyond repair. Discovery Things pick up when the team splits up even further to go over even more ground, Captain America and Hawkeye discover the Blob, who was arrested a month or so ago in the Avengers and X-Men crossover, HYDRA must've stolen him. Captain America then fights Blob while Hawkeye goes to the main controls room and takes everyone hostage for answers. Captain America finishes up and heads back to Hawkeye covered in puke, disgusting stuff from the Blob, he changes out of his costume into his underarmor and reads their controls to findout that they are harboring Alien children, how they got them is unknown, and the main train that circles the tunnels is also an EMP which disables their abilities. While this happens, Ant-Man and Taskmaster fight as Taskmaster manages to win against Ant-Man, disabling Ant-Man's abilities and preventing him from using them to his full potential as an EMP disables the size alteration abilities of the Pym Particles. Ant-Man and Taskmaster battle a total of two times, with Taskmaster winning each bout and emerging successful as he escapes from the base with major injuries after the second fight, as Ant-Man (Giant-Man) has crushed many bones in his body. HYDRA Liberation Hawkeye and Captain America decide to do the noble act of crashing this train into part of the mines so the children can be freed while the other heroes unknowingly head back to the Quinjet Upon getting to a good spot they jump through a window landing on the passing by train which is the one they need to be on, Hawkeye battles all the onboard soldiers while Captain America deattaches the carts with the slave-workers on them so only HYDRA would be effected by the crash, However, the Winter Soldier also jumps on-board and goes to battle Hawkeye but Steve shows up. They two are unaware of who eachother are and battle to the death while Hawkeye then pilots the train. The two's battle ends with the train begins to crash into HYDRA in-mine watchtowers and the two struggle to stay on, Winter Soldier has to flee the scene as the train crashes making it a win for the Avengers. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Beast Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Stories Category:Ant-Man Stories Category:Wasp Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Bucky Barnes stories